candy_crush_saga_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Steve's Candy Crush
Note: This project is on hold. Real life and school takes away time to work on the fanon, and nobody has been seeing and commenting on my fanon. Steve's Candy Crush (SCC for short) is a fanon edition of Candy Crush Saga. It was originally soft-released as a limited beta version on August 30, 2015 as "Candy Crush Saga III: The Ultimate Game", and only two episodes were released before the project was put on a long hiatus. The author decided to rename the game to "Steve's Candy Crush" on January 24, 2016, which was the day the fanon returned to (somewhat) active development. Its official release and graduation from beta status will occur sometime soon, when the episode ending on Level 120 is planned to be released. The game features a combination of elements from both the original Saga and Soda Saga, but introduces new elements such as double and triple marmalade, triple and quadruple jelly, six through eight layered icing, etc. The game was originally known as "The Ultimate Game" due to it combining features from both games and having the most elements, and being the most fun to play through. This game is planned to include exactly 1,000 levels, shorter than the first Candy Crush Saga game. You can also play with unlimited lives! That means no more waiting for lives once you run out. And unfortunately, boosters are not available in this game and not planned to be available. This fanon was created by: [[User:Steve820 |'''Steve820]] ''Talk to me''''' News Liquorice Lakeside has been released, with new interesting levels! Last updated: 05:12, February 5, 2016 (UTC) New Features Features that have never been seen before will be present in this game, such as: *A match that can create a Coconut Wheel (introduced in Level 7). *Coconut Wheel+Jelly Fish works in this game. The combo is introduced in Level 15. *Other combos, such as Coloring Candy+Coconut Wheel, are also introduced in Newbie Landing. *Double and triple marmalade (introduced in the first episode, Newbie Landing) *Triple and quadruple jelly (will be introduced sometime after level 40) *Six, seven, and eight-layered icing (will be introduced sometime after level 75) *White chocolate spawners, bubblegum spawners, dark chocolate spawners, and evil spawners (will be introduced sometime after level 75) *Metal Box (One of the hardest to destroy, as it can only be opened by certain special candy combos. The combos required to open the box will be present on it and will be different depending on the level. These metal boxes always contain win bombs (to be introduced in this section later) inside, and there will never be more than 1 given on the board. Jellies, bears, ingredients, other special candies, or other elements never hide inside, and only win bombs hide. The metal box, along with the win bomb, will be introduced after level 300.) *Double and triple liquorice locks (will be introduced sometime after level 75) *Dark chocolate (It is like regular chocolate and can be destroyed in the same way, but it is able to spread diagonally and to jump to random squares (only when the squares contain special candies). It will also eat every special candy on the board if they aren't activated, and the chocolate will also jump to win bombs immediately. They never eat candy bombs. This will be introduced sometime after level 100.) *Win bomb (They are only found inside metal boxes. When the win bomb is revealed, it doesn't activate immediately. To activate a win bomb after it comes out of a metal box, it has to be hit by a color bomb once. Win bombs come in the same colors as the colors on the board, so they can be blue, green, red, yellow, etc. Once the win bomb is activated, it counts down to the end of the game and mimics the number of moves left. Once the countdown ends, the bomb will complete all remaining objectives for you if you didn't finish all the objectives. This prevents you from the losing/game over that would otherwise happen. However, they are able to be damaged and eventually destroyed by matches and special candies, so when this bomb is revealed, be careful. They can be damaged by strips, wraps, fishes, coconut wheels, coloring candy, and color bombs used on it after the initial activation. After 3 hits from them, the bomb is destroyed from the board before it was supposed to activate. Once the player is out of moves, the bomb will complete all remaining objectives using special techniques. If this bomb is on a candy order level, it would clear as much candies of the required color as possible, or it will make any required special candies or combos and activate them. To do this, it will use color bomb style lasers to remove all candy orders present on the board, and it will continue to do this to new candies while they spawn. To make special candies or combos, it will fire a laser to a random area with no blockers and change a candy to a required special candy. For combos, 2 special candies will be brought side-by-side by the laser, and then the laser will match the two. On a jelly level, they would clear any remaining jellies from the board using the laser, including jellies under blockers. In an ingredients level, they clear whole vertical rows of candies if an ingredient is located there, and it might be done multiple times if there is blockers or additional ingredients. The laser moves an ingredient out of a stuck zone by making a free switch to an exit lane. On moves levels, the win bomb will fire special candies (mostly color bombs) throughout the board and activate them until the score is reached. Similar techniques will be used for other level types. If the win bomb is on the same board as a candy bomb, the win bomb will instantly remove it using the same laser once the candy bomb reads 0. Overall, the process of revealing and activating a win bomb is quite hard, especially due to its worth and helpfulness. It will be introduced after level 300 along with the metal box. The win bomb and metal box will mainly be present on levels that would otherwise be nearly impossible or even completely impossible to win without it.) (More possible new elements will be said later whenever I come up with any. For now, the game will include a combination of CCS and CCSS elements with the new elements mentioned above.) Episodes Category:Fanon Games Category:Steve's Candy Crush